karin's first crush
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: Karin is now in her last year of middle school. She is thinking about becoming a shinigami daikou. But the one chosen to train her, is actually someone she has a crush on. Rated T, but may change later. sorry about the ichiruki mix up, the main pair is hitsukarin. secondaries, is ichiruki and a few others. stupid thing messed up
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is a new story. I love HitsuKarin. So cute of a couple.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own bleach.**

**Shinigami Daikou: substitute soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: thirteenth division/squad**

* * *

**Chapter one: Karin's day**

**Karakura town~Reader's POV~**

Karin walked into the living room and it was the weekend. "No one is here?" She asked out loud. No one answered of course. She plopped down on the couch. "Great I got the house to myself." She smiled.

She turned on the Television. "Humm what to watch." She debated. She was so bored and she kept flipping through the channels. "Ugh I think I am gonna go outside." She scowled. She got up and changed in to outside clothes. "I will take my keys so in case I need them." She said.

**Reader's POV~**

**Soul Society~**

Ichigo was walking through soul society there was going to be a meeting he needed to attend to, So hence why he is in soul society, plus to see his girl friend. "Ugh so bored." He whined. Rukia was working so was Renji, so he had nothing to do until the meeting.

Rukia was now the juusanbantai's vice captain so she was busy often. Renji was busy this month training newbies. Byakuya for some reason will not speak to him. "Ichi~go!" Sang sung Rangiku as she came bouncing up to him.

He groaned. "Hello Rangiku." He sighed out, "What do you want?" He asked. "I wanted to tell you to go see my captain." She said with a smile. He groaned. "Okay lead the way." he replied with a scowl.

"Enough scowling Ichigo Kurosaki. " Ordered Toshiro Hitsugaya. He stood in the entrance way to squad ten. "Why Should I ? It is natural for me to scowl when I am bored." He said. Toshiro sighed and shook his head. "Toshiro Why am I being called here anyway?" Asked Ichigo.

A vein throbbed in the squad ten captain's fore head. "IT IS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI! Two, I need to inform you on the meeting." He said. Ichigo just waved it off.

"Why I do not even know why I have to be there? I just know Shunsui said to be." He said as he scratched his head. Toshiro just sighed and motioned for the shinigami daikou to follow him. Ichigo just shrugged and followed Toshiro, Rangiku also trailing behind.

* * *

**LOL Ichigo bored and got chided. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I have been updating a lot. I hope you like the new stories that have been added.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Shinigami Daikou: substitute soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: thirteenth division/squad**

**bakudo: binding, sealing**

**Sajo Sabaku: A advanced and more powerful form of Hainawa**

**taichou: captain**

* * *

**Chapter two: Pushed buttons**

**Reader's POV~**

Toshiro led Ichigo to his office. "Go and sit down, while I make some tea." Said Toshiro. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he sat down. He rolled his eyes at the plain office. "Needs some decorating." he commented.

Toshiro chuckled as he walked in to the office once again. "I do have a bare office but it is good enough for now." He said. Ichigo nodded as he saw he was saying truth. "Anyway what is it about the meeting that you have to tell me?" He asked.

**The meeting info~ Toshiro POV~**

I sat back in my chair and looked at Ichigo. "It is a special meeting, to do with a test to be done if a certain shinigami daikou accepts a special offer." I said as I smiled. Ichigo sat up straight. "Are they gonna ask me to become a taichou?" He asked, but I nodded in response.

"Yes and we really need someone to fill in squad 8." I said as I drank my tea. Ichigo smirked as he stood up and bowed. "I would be honored to be tested for the position!" He exclaimed. I smiled as I nodded. "Also we need to talk about karin." I said before he could leave.

"Karin but why?" He said in a fake innocent tone. I anime veined. "You know her powers are getting stronger." I said. Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Yes I am fully aware." He said as he sat down. I continued.

"Well Shunsui has decided she will come and train here. In the end it will be her decision on whether or not to stay here, and become a part of the squads, or be a shinigami daikou." I explained. His eyes widened as he stood. "No I will not allow her to stay in soul society " He said in anger.

"Ichigo it is not your choice with her and her powers. " I said as I stood. "Rangiku go get the head captain now." I said as I restrained Ichigo with bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku. "Yes Taichou!" She said in a hurry and left for squad one.

* * *

**LOL continuance next chapter! Please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone What is up? I feel much better now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Shinigami Daikou: substitute soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: thirteenth division/squad**

**bakudo: binding, sealing**

**Sajo Sabaku: A advanced and more powerful form of Hainawa**

**taichou: captain**

**Hai: means yes**

**Oji- means father or goat face lol**

**Warnings (all chapters): sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, a lil AU.**

**Italics, bold, yattta yatta you know.**

* * *

**_"Heaven is a place on earth" _  
**

**~Restrained protection part one~**

**Reader's POV~**

**Karakura town~**

Karin was of course bored out of her mind now her soccer game was over. "Ugh why am I so bored. What is wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud. She kicked the soccer ball around a few times for a few hours. Late that evening Suki walked up to Karin. Suki was her best friend other than a certain white-snow white-haired taichou of the gotei 13. "Karin why are you still here?" She asked her. It was almost night out.

Karin looked at her best friend. "What time is it Suki?" She asked. Suki looked at her watch. "About nine o'clock p.m." She answered. She looked up and Karin's eyes were wide. " I am so in trouble!" She yelled as she got her stuff.

"Bye Karin good luck." Suki waved her off. She started walking home. Suki hoped Karin would not get in too much trouble although her father is Isshin Kurosaki .

**Karin Kurosaki POV~**

I ran home as fast I could. "Damn I have to hurry or goat face won't shut up after I get home." I yelled. I was panicking. "Karin your home!" Exclaimed Yuzu as I walked through the door. I kicked off my shoes. "Yes I was at the game and lost track of time." I said trying to recover my breathing. Yuzu giggled. "Oji-san is out looking for you." She giggled. "Oh crap!" I face palmed.

"What a night this will be." I commented under my breathe. Of course goat face walked in right at that moment. "Karin you are home late!" Yelled my oji-san (goat face) Isshin Kurosaki. I would have a foot planted in my face if I had not moved. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him when he stood up.

"Yea I lost track of time." I replied as I picked my bag back up. He laughed. "No dinner for..Omph!" He said as I planted my fist in his face. "Yuzu bring me a sandwich later." I asked her. "Hai Karin chan!" She chirped.

* * *

** The song at the beginning is Hitsukarin's song. It is on my profile. LOL next chapter is a continuance. Please remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! What the hell is up! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Shinigami Daikou: substitute soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: thirteenth division/squad**

**bakudo: binding, sealing**

**Sajo Sabaku: A advanced and more powerful form of Hainawa**

**taichou: captain**

**Hai: means yes**

**Oji- means father or goat face lol**

**Warnings (all chapters): sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, a lil AU.**

**Italics, bold, yattta yatta you know.**

* * *

_**"Heaven is a place on earth"**_

**_"One's true nature"_**

**~Restrained protection part two~**

**Reader's POV~**

Karin was not in a happy mood since she was greeted upon entering the house by her father. She now laid on her bed listening to her ipod.

**"Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth.  
They say in Heaven, love comes first  
We'll make Heaven a place on Earth  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth**

**When the night falls down,**  
**I wait for you, and to come around**  
**And the world's alive**  
**With the sound of kids on the street outside**  
**When you walk into the room**  
**You pull me close and we start to move**  
**And we're spinnin' with the stars above**  
**And you lift me up**  
**In the wave of love**

**Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?**  
**Oh Heaven is a place on Earth**  
**They say in Heaven, love comes first**  
**We'll make Heaven a place on Earth**  
**Oh, Heavne is a place on Earth**

**When I feel alone, I reach for you and to bring me home**  
**When I'm lost at sea**  
**I hear your voice, and it carries me**  
**In this world we're just beginning**  
**To understand the miracle of living**  
**Baby, I was afraid before**  
**I'm not afraid, any more**

**Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?**  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth**  
**The say in Heaven, love comes first**  
**We'll make Heaven a place on earth**  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth**

**In this world we're just beginning**  
**To understand the miracle of living**  
**Baby I was afraid** **before**  
**I'm not afraid, any more**

**Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?**  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth**  
**They say in Heaven, love comes first**  
**We'll make Heaven a place on Earth**  
**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth**

**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth**

**Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth  
They say in Heaven, love comes first  
We'll make Heaven a place on Earth  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth**

**Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth"**

Karin loved the song. She listened to it ever since elementary. Since she met Toshiro. She smiled at the thought of the handsome captain. They have been dating for the last year. They are a happy couple as Jushiro says. "Captain Hitsugaya I miss you so much." She whispered. Of course in the soul society at that moment he sneezed and said someone must be talking or thinking about him.

There was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked. There was a clearing of throat. "Karin Kurosaki we need you to come to soul society." Said Rangiku Matsumoto in her most serious voice. Karin's eyes went wide as she knew it was still early. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

**Karin Kurosaki POV~**

My eyes went wide as I knew it was still early. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. Rangiku came in breathing hard. "Ichigo needed restraint, my captain sent me to the head captain and he sent me to get you." Sh said so fast. I got up and got a bag with some clothes together. Rangiku opened a senkaimon as soon as I was done.

"Let's go Rangiku." I said to her. She picked me up and ran through the senkaimon. My eyes went wide. "I can walk you know!" I chided her. She ignored me as she ran though the dangai. I got angry."Rangiku Matsaumoto!" I yelled and hit her hard as we entered soul society. "Ow! Karin calm down!" She said as she flash stepped to the tenth. I fumed at her. "Put me down." I said with anger laced in my voice.

She finally put me down. "Here we are." Rangiku ran in and I followed. We ran and as we ran a high yelling and irritated voice became louder. I ran in. "What the hell is going on?" I anime veined. Toshiro jerked his head and looked at me. "Your brother is going nuts do to our dating and your training coming up." He said. I shook my head. "Ichigo you are a idiot." I said as I glared.

He snapped his head over at me. "I am not no idiot like you and Toshiro." He answered. I anime veined "YOU ARE A IDIOT STRAWBERRY!" I yelled. He anime veined as I called him a strawberry. " MY NAME MEANS HE WHO PROTECTS RINNY!" He teased me.

* * *

**Ichigo went nuts ne? Please remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! What is up! Not much here.**

**Hello everyone! What the hell is up! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Shinigami Daikou: substitute soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: thirteenth division/squad**

**bakudo: binding, sealing**

**Sajo Sabaku: A advanced and more powerful form of Hainawa**

**taichou: captain**

**Hai: means yes**

**Oji- means father or goat face lol**

**Warnings (all chapters): sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, a lil AU.**

**Italics, bold, yattta yatta you know.**

* * *

_**"Heaven is a place on earth"**_

_**"Heavenly mix"**_

**_"One's true nature"_**

**~Restrained protection part three~**

**Karin Kurosaki POV~**

My eyes went wide as I knew it was still early. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. Rangiku came in breathing hard. "Ichigo needed restraint, my captain sent me to the head captain and he sent me to get you." Sh said so fast. I got up and got a bag with some clothes together. Rangiku opened a senkaimon as soon as I was done.

"Let's go Rangiku." I said to her. She picked me up and ran through the senkaimon. My eyes went wide. "I can walk you know!" I chided her. She ignored me as she ran though the dangai. I got angry."Rangiku Matsaumoto!" I yelled and hit her hard as we entered soul society. "Ow! Karin calm down!" She said as she flash stepped to the tenth. I fumed at her. "Put me down." I said with anger laced in my voice.

She finally put me down. "Here we are." Rangiku ran in and I followed. We ran and as we ran a high yelling and irritated voice became louder. I ran in. "What the hell is going on?" I anime veined. Toshiro jerked his head and looked at me. "Your brother is going nuts do to our dating and your training coming up." He said. I shook my head. "Ichigo you are a idiot." I said as I glared.

He snapped his head over at me. "I am not no idiot like you and Toshiro." He answered. I anime veined "YOU ARE A IDIOT STRAWBERRY!" I yelled. He anime veined as I called him a strawberry. " MY NAME MEANS HE WHO PROTECTS RINNY!" He teased me. I got even more angry. "ICHIGO I HATE YOU!" I yelled as I ran out.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~**

I watched as Ichigo and Karin ranted at each other and then Karin got angrier. "ICHIGO I HATE YOU!" She yelled before she ran out. I glared as did the others at Ichigo. "You asshole." I spat as I used a ice claw from my shikai to slam Ichigo against the wall. Everyone sweatdropped and backed further away. I walked over to Ichigo steaming. "NOw I will go find Karin while you go to the meeting kid." I said with venom in my voice.

I walked out of the barracks and went to look for Karin. I know she does not know her way around. "Karin!" I yelled as I looked for her. I saw Mira Ukitake. "Have you seen Karin?" I asked her. "Captain Hitsugaya, no I have not. Why what is the matter" She asked. I told her what happened. Mira looked at me with wide eyes. "That baka. He is so insensitive." She said shaking her head.

* * *

**Oh crap runaway Kurosaki twin! Please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I had so much fun at camp! It was a relief I could go. They had a carnival, cake walk and more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Shinigami Daikou: substitute soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: thirteenth division/squad**

**bakudo: binding, sealing**

**Sajo Sabaku: A advanced and more powerful form of Hainawa**

**taichou: captain**

**Hai: means yes**

**Oji- means father or goat face lol**

**Warnings (all chapters): sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, a lil AU.**

**Italics, bold, yattta yatta you know.**

* * *

_**"Brother's are jerks at times"**_

**~Brother is a idiot~**

******Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~**

I walked out of the barracks and went to look for Karin. I know she does not know her way around. "Karin!" I yelled as I looked for her. I saw Mira Ukitake. "Have you seen Karin?" I asked her. "Captain Hitsugaya, no I have not. Why what is the matter" She asked. I told her what happened. Mira looked at me with wide eyes. "That baka. He is so insensitive." She said shaking her head. I sighed. "Yes he is. She is having the right to choose who trains her." I explained.

Mira tapped her mouth as she thought. "Alright I will help you look for her Captain Hitsugaya." She offered. i nodded. "Thank you Mira." I said with a small smile. We left to look for karin. "Karin where are you?" I asked out loud. I heard shifting in a alley. I ran to the alley. I saw Karin being held against the wall with a knife to her. "Karin! Let her go now!" I ordered. The man put the knife more against her throat.

I clenched my teeth. "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" I released my zanpakuto. The guy immediately freaked out and cut a shallow cut in her neck. "Captain Hitsugaya please leave so I can kill the girl." He spat. I swept over my head and swung at the attacker. The attacker jumped back with Karin still in his grasp. "Let her go!" Yelled Mira.

The attacker gasped and threw Karin at me. I caught her with one hand. I looked her over, she needed some healing on her neck but she will be ok. Mira went after the attacker. Ukitake showed up. "What happened?" he asked. I shook my head as I picked up Karin. "An attacker. Mira is after him now." I replied. His eyes widened. "I am gonna go after her in case she needs help." He said as he picked up her reiatsu trail.

**Reader's POV~**

Toshiro flash stepped back to the barracks and called for captain Unohana. "Toshiro?" Karin groaned. He could tell her voice was scratchy, probably from yelling. "Karin please just rest, you are hurt because of the attacker. Toshiro called for captain Unohana." Said Toshiro in a soft voice. Karin laid back down and winced in pain. Toshiro dabbed the wound to help her. She coughed. "It hurts bad." She said softly. He shushed her softly. "Captain Unohana will be here soon." He whispered softly.

Captain Unohana now entered the barracks. She made her way to the Captain Hitsugaya's office. Ichigo had went to the meeting so he was not there anymore, but Toshiro did not want to see him. Toshiro was still mad at him, he blames Ichigo for what happened to karin. "Captain Hitsugaya? It is I, Captain Unohana." She announced. He sighed. "Come on in Captain Unohana." He motioned. Unohana bowed slightly when she entered. "Oh my goodness! What happened to young Karin?" She asked. Toshiro sighed once again. He told her about the attacker and what happened when he tried to get Karin away from the attacker. She came right over.

"That is horrible." She said as she assessed Karin's wound. He nodded with a small sad expression. She started healing Karin who was now resting. Toshiro's sad expression softened to Karin. She opened her eyes and softly smiled.

* * *

**I hope you like the chappie! Please do not hate me for the attack. Please remember to review!**

**7/5/13 I WILL UPDATE SOON**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you had a great 4th of july! I had a good one. I watched the fireworks, and went swimming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Shinigami Daikou: substitute soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: thirteenth division/squad**

**bakudo: binding, sealing**

**Sajo Sabaku: A advanced and more powerful form of Hainawa**

**taichou: captain**

**Hai: means yes**

**Oji- means father or goat face lol**

**Warnings (all chapters): sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, a lil AU.**

**Italics, bold, yattta yatta you know.**

* * *

_**"Love in teenage terms!"**_

**_~love~_**

**Reader's POV~**

_"That is horrible." She said as she assessed Karin's wound. He nodded with a small sad expression. She started healing Karin who was now resting. Toshiro's sad expression softened to Karin. She opened her eyes and softly smiled._

Toshiro stayed with karin as she rested and was healed. Karin fell asleep but it was good since she needed rest. "Thank you captain Unohana for coming right away." Toshiro said to her as she left. "No problem Captain Hitsugaya." She smiled and left. Toshiro rested with karin, being beside her.

**Ichigo Kurosaki's POV~**

I grumbled after the meeting, Toshiro was not even there. "Disrespectful twerp. He wants my little sister and her to train here to become a soul reaper?" I grumbled more. "Be nice Captain kurosaki." Said Rukia in a teasing tone. I smiled at her. "Yes lieutenant Kuchiki." I said softly. She smiled as well. I hugged her. "Thank you for everything." I whispered. She hugged me as well blushing too. I kissed her right there and then.

I broke the kiss and smirked. Rukia was mumbling incoherantly. "Hazed from the kiss Rukia?" I asked. She mumbled and nodded. "Yes a little bit Ichigo." She smiled. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Rukia." I said softly to my girlfriend. She was smiling and her eyes were glowing with love. "I love you too Ichigo." This time she kissed me. I kissed her passionately as she kissed me.

I flash stepped us to my barracks. Thankfully from being here so many times I knew where it was.

**Karin's POV~**

I groaned as I woke up. I moved slowly and gingerly due to remembering what happened. I looked beside me and smiled a bit. Toshiro was napping while holding my hand. I could not help but kiss his forehead. He groaned and opened an eye. "Hey Karin how are you feeling?" He asked as he stretched.

I smiled. "Much better, still sore but I will survive." I joked a bit at the end. He rolled his eyes. "I am glad you are safe and okay now." He said softly as he kissed my forehead. I giggled and hugged him. "I am glad you helped other wise I would not be okay." I said as I nuzzled his hair. Toshiro blushed and hugged me. "Karin how would you like to start training early?" He asked.

* * *

**Okay I had to cut it off, I am sorry but it was a cut off point. Please remember to review.**

**update soon! 8/3/13**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Seems like I got motivated to write another chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Shinigami Daikou: substitute soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: thirteenth division/squad**

**bakudo: binding, sealing**

**Sajo Sabaku: A advanced and more powerful form of Hainawa**

**taichou: captain**

**Hai: means yes**

**Oji- means father or goat face lol**

**Warnings (all chapters): sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, a lil AU.**

**Italics, bold, yattta yatta you know.**

* * *

_**"Training Part one"**_

_******Karin's POV~**_

_I smiled. "Much better, still sore but I will survive." I joked a bit at the end. He rolled his eyes. "I am glad you are safe and okay now." He said softly as he kissed my forehead. I giggled and hugged him. "I am glad you helped other wise I would not be okay." I said as I nuzzled his hair. Toshiro blushed and hugged me. "Karin how would you like to start training early?" He asked._

My eyes went a bit wide. "Won't that be some trouble for you?" I asked. Toshiro shook his head. "No anyway I need to get in some too." He smiled. I sagged my shoulders. "Okay Toshiro." He chuckled. "Do not worry It will not be the end of the world." I pouted. "I know that." He chuckled yet again. "Well as soon as your brother chills I will train you." I rolled my eyes.

"Ichii nii never chills." He laughed. "That is true. He can't ever behave." I nodded. "Let's go down to the lake." I said. I giggled. "Yes Toshiro I would like to." He got up and helped me up. "Let's get a pair of shirts and a shirt from Matsumoto." He sighed at Rangiku's name. I giggled softly. "Rangiku is a pain but not so bad when it comes to battling right?" I asked. "Yes she is but she is loyal and somewhat helpful. So I keep her as my lieutenant." he smirked. I could just hear Matsumoto groan.

"Yes she is." I went to the bathroom first. I heard shuffling while I went to the bathroom. "Dang it i can not find it!" Yelled Toshiro. I came out of the bathroom. "Can't find what?" I asked.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~**

"Can't find what?" Karin asked. I looked up at her. "MY swimtrunks. I can not find them." I huffed at my room. She looked around. "Maybe they are in the wash?" She commented. I blushed not even thinking about the wash. We walked down to the washing room, and looked in the washer and dryers.

"Found them." I said to her. She smiled and giggled. "Squad ten taichou has ice colored trunks? Not a surprise." She giggled more. I blushed hard. "Yes I do. I like them like this." I stuttered. She smiled softly as we walked back to the officers quarters. "I was hoping we can swim out to the island today." She said looking at me. I nodded to her. "As long as you don't get too tired." I said softly.

Karin laughed lightly. "I hope I do not get too tired." And she turned down to walk down to the lieutenants quarters. We walked down and knocked on Matsumoto's door. "Who is it?" Sang a voice from inside. "IT is me Matsumoto." I replied. I heard shuffling. "Oh sorry Taichou, I did not expect you right now." She said opening the door.

She let me in. "I was wondering if you had any extra shirts and a pair of shorts for Karin to borrow." I asked. Matsumoto had an evil glint when I asked.

* * *

**LoL I love the Hitsukarin ship. But I have no faves. I just read what I enjoy and write what I enjoy. Please remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! How is it going? Going fine here. I have tp have a few tests done here on friday. I am not very happy but oh well. All for good health.**

**I have been working on my chappies and now working on pre writting them. I have been busy so I am sorry but I will be still since I got college. If any of my chapters are in parts that means it's not a whole chapter. Put all the parts together then it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Shinigami Daikou: substitute soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: thirteenth division/squad**

**bakudo: binding, sealing**

**Sajo Sabaku: A advanced and more powerful form of Hainawa**

**taichou: captain**

**Hai: means yes**

**Oji- means father or goat face lol**

**Warnings (all chapters): sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, a lil AU.**

**Italics, bold, yattta yatta you know.**

* * *

_**"Training part two"**_

_**"Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo"**_

_******Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~**_

_Karin laughed lightly. "I hope I do not get too tired." And she turned down to walk down to the lieutenants quarters. We walked down and knocked on Matsumoto's door. "Who is it?" Sang a voice from inside. "IT is me Matsumoto." I replied. I heard shuffling. "Oh sorry Taichou, I did not expect you right now." She said opening the door._

_She let me in. "I was wondering if you had any extra shirts and a pair of shorts for Karin to borrow." I asked. Matsumoto had an evil glint when I asked._

_**Reader's POV~**_

"Oh is someone having a date today?" Rangiku cood. Toshiro went red and Karin gaped. "Matsumoto shut up!" Yelled Toshiro. Rangiku snickered at her captain. "Allright. I think I have a pair of shorts and a shirt that is the right size for Karin." She said walking over to her dresser. "Thanks Rangiku." said Karin with a bow.

"No problem, have fun while you are out you two." She said to them while tossing the clothes to Karin. "Thanks!" They grumbled as they walked out. Karin went to the bathroom to change. She slipped out of her current clothes and slid on the shirt and shorts.

"Today swimming then training." Karin whispered. "Are you almost done Karin?" Asked Toshiro as he knocked. "Yes I will be out in a moment." She replied. 'All right Karin. I will wait in the common room." He said as he walked down the hall. He pulled two towels out of the closet.

"Toshiro I am all ready to go." Karin said as she walked out to the common room. "All right Kairn, you look good." He chuckled as he complimented her. Karin blushed a bright pink. "Thank you ... Toshiro?" She whispered as he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go Karin." He took their hand as they walked. She nodded as she walked with him.

**_Ichigo's POV~_**

After a little sugar, Rukia and I took tea in the garden. "I hope everything is okay now.' Rukia said worriedly. "I think Karin will be okay. She is a bit headstrong." I said with a small smile. Rukia giggled as she drank her tea.

I chuckled. "Yes she is like her brother, like you." Rukia commented. I smirked a bit. "I guess I should let her come to train to be a Shinigami Daikou before she does not have a choice to." I sighed as I drank my tea.

"I believe she can handle herself and the training Ichigo. It will be good for her." Rukia softly laughed as she hit my arm in a comforting way. "I know that now, and thanks shorty." I got another hit in the arm for that comment.

* * *

**Haha a lil short. LOL Look at my lil info on parts at the top note guys. Please remember to review.**


End file.
